


I missed you so much

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Sehun gets surprised by his boyfriend Junmyeon during his online lecture, and in a most pleasuring way ever.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 9





	I missed you so much

Sehun was laying down on his stomach, he was listening to the university online lecture in his and Junmyeon’s living room. He wasn’t sure when his boyfriend was free from work, but he was anticipating it. He was so into the lecture that he didn’t hear that the door was opened. Junmyeon walked in, feeling very amazed when seeing his sexy boyfriend on a sofa.

Sehun was wearing tight black jeans and Junmyeon’s t-shirt that he rarely used. He thought that Sehun looked so good in it, it was a bit too small for him, but that made his shoulders look wider than usual, not to mention how the ass was looking big as ever in so tight jeans. So freaking sexy, Junmyeon thought himself. Suddenly that made him grave for something kinky and he walked beside Sehun, giving him a surprise deep kiss. Sehun was surprised, but he loved the action.

“Fancy seeing you here so early.” Sehun smirked after they stopped the kiss

“Mm same to you sexy…” Junmyeon said and started to take off the shirt Sehun’s was wearing.

“Hyung, I have lecture going. Or are you too eager to wait?” Sehun asked and whined a little when Junmyeon started to suck on his nipples.

“Let me make you feel good, you can watch it later.” Junmeyeon said and continued teasing the nipples.

“Ooh you’re right…I was craving for something else than a lecture anyway…” Sehun said, turned off his laptop and let Junmyeon do what he was doing. 

Junmyeon teased the nipples for a while and then stood up. He walked behind Sehun and started to take off both of their jeans. When he got his own ones off, he started to massage with his boner Sehun’s ass, tho not going inside yet.

“Aah…stop the teasing! I want it now!” Sehun moaned, he wanted to feel his boyfriend’s cock so badly.

“Now who’s the eager one?” Junmyeon said and pushed suddenly inside, which made Sehun whine. They didn’t have time to prep so it hurted at first, but quickly turned into pleasure. 

“Ah…I missed you so much, your perfect ass and perfect cock!” Junmyeon said and started to massage Sehun’s boner with his other hand. The other one was slapping Sehun’s ass.

“I-I missed you too…fuck!” Sehun moaned, feeling his orgasm getting closer and closer and he continued. “Fuck I’m going to come!” Sehun whined!

“Me too…Cumming!” Junmyeon moaned and came, spilling all he had deep inside his boyfriend. Sehun also came a little after that, Junmyeon licked all of the cum.

“Mm loved this…surprise me like this more often, it was so sexy!” Sehun said and kissed Junmyeon on his lips.

“Of course, this won’t be your last.” Junmyeon said and giggled a little.


End file.
